Marina Del Rey
Marina Del Rey is the main villain in the film The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. Marina is the governess of Ariel and her sisters. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning: After the death of Queen Athena, the distraught King Triton appointed Marina Del Rey as the governess to his seven young daughters. Under Marina, the girls follow a strict schedule. Unknown to the family however, Marina secretly loathed her job. Instead, she dreamed of being King Triton's attache, a job held by Sebastian. But that never meant she never cared for the girls though. It is seen in the early part of the film that she dose feel some sort of sympathy for them and their harsh life, when seeing the sad faces on the girls when King Triton dismissed Ariel's suggestion to go swim at the reef, instead of the morning chores. Marina expresses a small sad face, possibly one of sympathy, towards the girls and their wish for a funner, more happy life. It is also shown that durring the castle walk, when Ariel attempted to play with one of her sisters, Marina tried to quiet them down. it could have been for a number of reasons: her job as Governess, wanting to prevent the girls from getting in trouble, or trying to keep her self out of trouble for not controlling them. Marina's dream of getting Sebastian's job did not become an obsession until the crab tells the king he is considering changing the castle staff. This caused her to to snap slightly; those simple words, along with him constantly berating and degrading her, as well as always pointing out her flaws (such as being late that one morning), made her worried about losing her job. Soon she decides that she is willing to do anything to prevent her self from losing her cushy job at the palace, as well as gain the crabs job. One day, Marina discovers that Ariel and her sisters have been sneaking out to an underground music club, which is led by Sebastian. As music is banned in Atlantica after Athena's death, Marina reports the news to King Triton. Triton imprisons Sebastian, as well as the other music club members, and confines his daughters to the palace. As a result, Marina rises up and assumes Sebastian's position. In an attempt to make Triton remember how much he used to love music, Ariel and Sebastain retrieve a music box which he had given to Athena as a gift before she died. On their return, Marina confronts them. Marina wishes to retain her new position, and attacks Sebastian. Ariel pushes her away, but is injured in the process. Triton arrives in time to witness this, and regrets his earlier actions. Triton decides to repeal his ban on music, and appoints Sebastian to the position of court composer. As for Marina, she is placed into prison. Trivia *Marina Del Rey's mental break down, and her desire to keep her job by any means necessary was caused by Sebastian's constant berating and degrading. So, by a technicality, Sebastian could be seen as a secondary antagonist. If he had not constantly mistreated Marina, chances are she never would have snapped in the first place. *When she fights with Sebastian it resembles the fights between Prudence and The Grand Duke to impress The King in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Gallery ﻿ ariels129.jpg|Marina without her wig Feb1013.gif|Marina Del Rey Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Females Category:Traitors Category:Comedy Villains Category:Villains from sequels Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Henchmen Category:Those arrested Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters